İçeri Gelebilir miyim?
by ccclindemannccc
Summary: RED Takımın normal bir günüydü, her zamanki gibi savaş olacaktı. Ama olmaması gereken bir şeyler oldu.
1. Chapter 1

RED Takımı için sıradan bir gün, Medic masasında oturup savaşın yaklaşmasını bekliyordu. Oh, daha çok zaman vardı ve zaman geçmiyordu Medic için. Karnı guruldarken neden kahvaltıya gitmemek için Heavy'e inat ettiği için kendine küfretti.

Sonra Archimedes masasına gelip başını Medic'e sürttü ve Medic " Ah, Archimedes, nasılsın? Sence de çok boş bir hayat yaşamıyor muyum şu anda?" dedi Medic elleri ile suratını yorgunca o ovarak. "Coo?" "Biliyorum, geri dönersem beni öldürürler tamam ama- Cümlesini bitirmeden Heavy içeri dalar ve Medic'in sandalyesinden kayarak düşmesini sağladı ve "Doktor! Sana sandviç getirdim! Doktor?" İçeriye birkaç adım daha attı ve " _Schweinhund!"_ Medic kafasını yerden kaldırıp Heavy'e öldürücü bir bakış attı. Heavy gergin şekilde güldü ve " Doktor özür dilerim! Sadece kahvaltıya gelmedin ve senin için sandviç yaptım!" elindeki sandviçi yukarı doğru kaldırıp Medic'in yanına gelerek. Heavy Medic'in kalkması için elini uzattı ama Medic Heavy'nin eline vurdu. Heavy suratını astı, Medic içten içe pohpohlanmıştı aslında, kendisini düşünen biri olduğu için. " Ehh, _danke_ Heavy. Düşündüğün için sağ ol ama kapıyı çalabilirdin." dedi Medic sandviçe bakış atarak. "Önemli değil Doktor! Kapıyı çalmayıp seni korkuttuğum için üzgünüm, hah!" dedi Medic'in korkup düşmesine gülerek. "Korku bir reflekstir _dumpkoff!_ Ve eğer işin bittiyse gidersen sevinirim." Kaba olmak istemezdi, _özellikle Heavy'e_ ama kendine zaman ayırmak da istiyordu. "Sanmıştım ki- Şey, peki Doktor. Savaşta görüşürüz." Dedi Heavy başını eğip kapıdan çıkarak. Medic Heavy'nin ardından kapıyı kapadı ve masasına geçip oturdu. Eline sandviçi alıp bir ısırık alırken fısıldayarak dedi ki" Üzgünüm _Heavy."_

Savaşın başlamasına az kalmıştı. Herkeste sinirler maksimum derecedeydi, hele Soldier'a bulaşan dahi yoktu. Scout zaten yerinde duramayıp herkese laf atıyordu, zaten savaşta ölmese kendi takımı tarafından boğulacaktı. Bir kenarda Engineer elinde birası ile Demo ile takılıyordu. O zaman lafımı düzelmek gerekecek, Engineer ve Demo dışında herkeste sinirler maksimumdu. Medic eline Medigun'ını alıp beklemeye başladı. Her şey yolunda gidecekti, her zamanki gibi bir gün olmalıydı. Spy etrafı karıştıracak, Scout zıplayacak, Soldier bağıracak ve herkes "MEDİC!" diye bağırıp duracaktı. "Hey doktor, bu gün sende bir şeyler var gibi." Elindeki şişeyi uzatarak "İster misin?" dedi Engineer. Takımdaki en normal kişi sayılabilirdi Dell. Elini kesip yerine silah takmasını çıkarırsak. Medic'in takımda konuşmayı sevdiği nadir kişilerden biriydi Dell, ama şu an ona bile hali yoktu. "Ah, hayır. Maçtan önce içmiyorum ve hayır, hiçbir şeyim yok. Teşekkürler _Herr_ Engineer." Dedi ve ayağa kalkıp Dell'in yanından uzaklaşıp kenara çekildi. Ardından Pyro Dell'in yanına oturup "Hudda huda hu?" " Evet ateş böceği, bir şeyler var ama ne olduğunu göreceğiz hepbirlikte."

Savaş başlayalı yarım saat olmamıştı ve RED Takımı oldukça öndeydi ve BLU Takımı respawn dan çıkıp çıkıp duruyordu. Takımlarının Scout'ı evrak çantasını son hızıyla kendi takımının yerine götürüyordu. Medic BLU'nun Scout'ını tüm el boyunca görmediğine şaşırmıştı. Ama sesini çıkarmadan Heavy ile herkesi öldürüyorlardı. İkisi de halinden memnundu ve birden Medic daha bağıramadan BLU Spy görünür olarak Heavy'i sırtından bıçakladı. Medic yalnız başına kalmıştı ve etrafa silahı ile rastgele ateş ediyordu BLU Spy'ı bulmak için. Sonra birden Yönetici " Red Takımı kazandı!" dedi ve Medic rahatlamıştı. Sonra BLU Takımı'nın tarafında olduğu aklına geldi ve soğuk soğuk terlemeye başladı. Ve hemen otların arasına saklanmaya kalkıştı ama ceketinden bir elin tuttuğunu hissedine bağırmaya başladı ve "Bırak beni seni _schweinhund!_ Seni öldü- Cümlesini bitiremeden BLU Soldier eli ile Medic'in ağzını tıkadı ve "Siz bizden birini aldınız ben de seni alıyorum _cupcake!_ " dedi Medic'i sırtlayıp kendi takımının yerine onu taşırken.

Sözde normal bir gün olacaktı. Medic tekrar hayatından nefret etti.

A/N : Merhaba! Bu benim hayatımda yazdığım ilk fanfic oluyor :D Evet, tahminimce Türkiye'de pek TF2 hayranı olduğunu sanmıyorum. Ama belki birkaç kişi bulurum diye yazmak istedim. Bazı sorunlar oluyor, oyundaki ana dil İngilizce olduğu için. Ama elimden geldiği kadar düzgün yazmaya çalışırıyorum. Eğer okuyorsanız yorum yazarsanız çok sevirim, belki tanışırız bile.

Ve bu hikayede ship ana konu olmayacak ama sadece ip uçları vereceğim. Yakında görüşmek üzere!


	2. Chapter 2

Tatlı doktorumuz hala ayaklari ile çırpınıp bağırmaya çalışırken BLU Soldier oralı değildi. BLU Soldier, "Bunu yaptığım için üzgün değilim ama-"

Medic cümlenin sonunu duyamadan suratına iyi bir yumruk yiyerek dünyaya gözlerini kapadi. BLU Soldier, artık bir çırpınış gelmediğinden Medic'in bayılmış olduğuna emin olmuştu. Medic'in silahlari yerde kalmıştı. RED Takımı'nın yerinde şu an herkesin elinde bira, galibiyetlerini kutluyorlardı.

"Hey, Soldier. Hızlı düşün!" Scout'ın cırtlak sesi duyuldu ve Soldier'ın kafasında bira şişesi patladı. Soldier yerinden fırlayarak, "Şimdi ölüm zamanı, maggot!" diye bağırarak Scout'ın boğazına yapıştı. Scout Soldier'dan kurtulmaya çalışırken Engineer istemeden kendi kendine güldü. Ardından içeriye Heavy girdi ve,

"Hey Heavy, güzel işti bu gün." dedi Sniper Heavy'e dogru yaklaşıp. "Da." dedi Heavy olduğu yerde dururken. Demo, "Bi' bira kap ve oturup galibiyeti kutla!" "Şu an işim var, bir dahaki sefere." dedi Heavy bir an önce gidebilmek için. "Ama kazandık! Otur iç!" "Sen yenilince de içiyorsun ki." dedi Sniper gülümsemesini gizlemeye çalışarak.

Heavy gülümseyerek doktorun labratuvarina doğru yolunu aldı. Kendi ölümünden beri görmemişti doktoru. Belli ki bir şeyler vardı. Kapının önüne gelince elini yumruk yapip kapiyi çaldı, cevap alamayınca kapıyı kendisi açıp içeriye adım attı.

Sürprizine Medic orada değildi. Odada sadece Medic'in güvercinlerinden bazıları duruyordu ve Rus'a bakarak ötüyorlardı. Birkaçı Heavy'nin önündeki masaya doğru uçup kondular. Heavy arkasını dönüp odayı terketmeden önce uzanıp onları okşadı. Labratuvarda değilse belki odasında? Medic'in odasına doğru yönelip kapıyı çalıp içeri girdi ve orada da Medic'e dair bir iz yoktu, sadece ona doğru öten birkaç kuş dışında.

Bu Heavy'nin kafasına pek oturmamıştı ve onu endişelendiriyordu. Odasında ya da labratuvarı dışında bir yerde olması Medic'e göre değildi pek. Ancak Engineer ile yeni bir proje üzerinde çalışmıyorsa. İçinden sıradaki durağın Engie'nin atölyesi idi.

Büyük bir umutla atölyenin kapılarını açıp içeriye girdi. Bu ani giriş Engie ile Pyro arasındaki konuşmayı bölmüştü. Engie,

"Hey büyük adam, bir şeye mi ihtiyacın vardı?" sordu Engineer Heavy'i incelerken.

Heavy dikkatini Teksas'lıya verip, "Medic'i gördün mü?"

Engie kafasını sallayarak, "Savaştan beri görmedim."

Pyro'ya baktı ve Pyro omzunu silkeledi.

"Labratuvarına baktın mı?"

"Da. Ve odasına da."

"Huh..." Engie bir süreliğine düşündü. Aslında burda bir sorun olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Medic üsslerinde istediği yerde olmakta kısıtlı falan değildi. Ve kontrol edilmesi gerekilen bir çocuk falan da değildi. "Uh, şey... Etrafta bir yerlerde olmalıdır."

Heavy içindeki kötü his ile içini çekti. "Diğer çocuklardan bazıları onu görmüştür, eminim." dedi Engie salona doğru yolunu alırken. Heavy Engie'ye doğru baktı ve haklı olmasını umdu. Scout'u kendilerine doğru koşarken görene dek salona doğru yürüdüler. Scout yanlarından geçmeyi planlıyordu ki Engie Scout'ı tişörtünün arkasından tutup onu durdurdu.

"Ne oluyor adamım?!" diye yapıştırdı Scout Engie'den kurtularak.

"Sakin ol çocuk. Sadece soru sormak için geldim."

"Yani kimse onu görmedi. Hm?" sordu Spy paralı asker grubuna. Şimdi hepsi kayıt odasındaki masanın etrafına oturmuş, kayıp dostlarınının nereye gitmiş olduğuna kafa yoruyorlardı. Herkes kafasını salladı.

"Onun nerede olduğunu biliyorum!" ddi Soldier bütün ilgiyi kendine çekerek. " Bizi terk edip ülkesine ihanet etti! Şimdi kendi Nazi yurduna America'nın tüm sırları ile birlikte gidiyor!"

"Soldier," Engie uzun sessizliğin ardından konuştu. " Eminim, eğer gidecek olsaydı en azından arabasını alırdı."

"Ve kuşlarını da." Heavy katıldı. "Onlarsız asla ayrılmaz." Engie buna kafa salladı.

Sniper çenesini düşünce ile kaşıdı ve, "Bir yerde sıkışıp falan kalmadığına emin misiniz?"

"Derken?" Spy bastırdı.

"Hani belki savaş arenasında bir yerde yaralı şekilde yatıyor ya da üzerine bir şey düşmüş falan olabilir? İlk defa da değil yani bu."

Spy başını salladı. "Bu demektir ki dışarı çıkıp onu aramaya başlıyoruz. İtirazı olan?" Scout'ın sinir olmuş iniltisinden başka hiçbir ses çıkmadı, Spy'da zaten aldırmamıştı.

"Güzel, şimdi bölünün." Herkes yerinden kalkıp gün içerisinde ikinci defa savaş alanına doğru yol aldılar.

Uzun bir arama oldu, Sniper de tüfeğinin dürbünü ile her yeri bir kuş gibi gözetliyordu. Medic'den hiçbir iz yoktu ve geç olmaya başlamıştı. Yakında hava kimsenin işine yaramayacak kadar karanlık olacaktı.

"Bir şey buldunuz mu?" sordu Spy sessizce yaklaşarak.

"Bilyorsun _spook_ , eğer sen de katılsaydın biraz daha hızlı olabilirdik." Sniper sesindeki öfkeyi gizlemeye çalışmamıştı bile.

"Hepinizin iyi idare ettiğini düşünüyordum," Dedi bir yandan aşağıda Soldier'ı izleyerek. "Biraz kötü gözüküyorsun." Dedi Spy normal bir şekilde.

"Medic'imiz kayboldu, hepmizin endişeli olması gerekmiyor mu?" Sniper onu fırçalamaya çalışarak.

"Tabii ki de. Ama sen bu konu hakkında diğerlerine göre daha derin düşünüyor gibisin. İçeride dahi kafanda bir şeyler olduğunu sezmiştim. Bana söylemediğin nedir?" diye sorguladı.

Sniper içini çekti. Spy'ı içten içe alkışlıyordu. İnsanların düşüncelerini okumakta gayet iyiydi. " Sadece düşünüyordum ki belki de dışarıda değildir."

" _Oh,_ Dışarı da aramak senin fikrin değil miydi?" Spy'ın tonu alay ediciydi.

"Zeki gibi hareket etmeyi bırak ve dinle." Ayağa kalkıp Spy'a ciddi bir bakış verdi. " Belki de dışarıda değildir çünkü birisi onu götürmüştür?"

Spy kaşını kaldırıp, " İma dettiğin şey-"

"Başka olabileceği bir yer düşünemiyorum, BLU'lar onu almadıysa başka nereye kaybolmuş olabilir?"

"Peki anladım, ama bunu nasıl kanıtlamayı planlıyorsun?

Sniper Spy'a kibirli bir bakış atarak, " Spy olan sensin, değil mi? Ve işe yarar bir şey yapıyor olduğunu görmüyorum."

Spy gülümsedi ve sigarasından bir nefes aldı, "Benim gitmemi istiyorsun?"

"Lanet olsun, evet."

"Pekala, yaparım." dedi Spy gülümsemeye devam ederek.

Sniper cevabına memnun olmuş şekilde başını salladı. "İçeriye girebilirsin, değil mi?" sesi meydan okuma ile doluydu.

Spy sigarasını yere attı ve gülerek üzerine bastı. " _Bushman,_ lütfen, benim için, çocuk oyuncağı gibi olacak."

A/N: Merhaba! Çok geç oldu biliyorum ama ne yazık ki zamanım olmaı yazmak için. Ve Kzsiyah, yorumun için çok teşekkür ederim. Bir Türk'ün görebileceğini hiç düşünmüyordum ve çok sevindim :D Okuyan olduğunu bildiğim beni mutlu etti bu sayede yazmaya devam edeceğim kesinlikle.

Tekrar söylemek istiyorum Ship bu hikayede ana konu olmayacak.


	3. Chapter 3

Spy lağımdan doğru aşağıya inerken bir yandan pis suyun ayakkabısında bıraktığı lekelere iğrenerek bakıyordu. Geri döndüğünde lanet olası bushman'e ayakkabısını temizletmek ya da yeni bir çift aldırtmak için kendine not yaptı. Sonuçta BLU üssüne gizlice sızmak ilk başta onun fikriydi.

Yolunu bulması zor olmayacaktı çünkü zaten BLU Üssü de aynı RED Üssü gibiydi. Yollar tamamen aynısıydı. Daha önceden de 'keşif' adına çıktığı geziler sayesinde de rahat bir şekilde ulaşacaktı aradığı yere.

Spy golüne ulaşıncaya kadar lağımın kolidorlarında dolaşmaya devam etti. İşte, karşısındaki kapı Blu Üssü'nün derinliklerine ulaşmasını sağlayacak kapıydı. Spy durdu ve cebınden çıkardığı maymuncuk ile kapıdaki klik sesini duyana kadar uğraştı. Gülümsedi, oldukça kolaydı.

RED'imiz içeriye kaydı ve saatini aktif etti. Merdivenlerden çıkarken saatinin şarjını yüksek tutmak için sürekli duruyor ve BLU'ların gelme ihtimaline karşı kulağını açık tutuyordu. Spy aradığı kolidora ulaştığında duvara yakın durarak ve kolidordan gelen kahkaha yankılarını dinleyrek yavaşça aşağıya inmeye başladı. Revire ulaşmıştı ve BLU Heavy ve Medic in rahatlamış şekilde koltuklarda oturduğunu gördü.

BLU Medic ikili koltukta oturuyordu, bir yandan kakahalar atarken eldivenli eli ile ağzını kapatıyordu, BLU Heavy ise karşısındaki tekli koltukta kafası geriye düşmüş şekilde derin kahkahalar atıyordu. Sonra Medic elini ağzından çekip,

"Ja, ve hemşire hastayı tutarken iğneyi hastaya yapmaya gittim ve ıskalayıp hemşireye yaptım iğneyi! Sonra kız bayıldı ve hasta ile birbirimize bakarken içeriye doktor girdi ve bunu nasıl becerdiğimi asla anlayamadı!" dedi ve eli ile ağzını tekrar kapatıp Heavy ile birlikte kahkahaları odayı tekrar doldururken.

Spy gözlerini iki BLU'ya devirdi. İki salak birbirlerine anılarını anlatıyordu, gereksizdi. Reviri geçerek oradan uzaklaştı ve kayıt odalarına doğru yaklaştı. Geriye kalan BLU'ların sesleri geliyordu buradan. Spy yakşaltıkça BLU Scout'ın sesi daha da yüksek ve temiz bir şekilde geliyordu. Ve yeterince yakşaltığında BLU Scout'ı gördü ve arkasında Demo ve Engineer poker oynuyordu,birkaç bira şişesi yanlarına yığılmıştı.

"Hepsi o Medic ve yanındaki şişkonun suçu! Gerçekten o Medic'ten nefret ediyordum. Spy'ı bizden almalarının cezasını çekicekler. En yakın zamanda ödeyecek yaptıklarını!" Scout gevelendi bir yandan elini saçının arasından geçirirken.

"Mmmph." Pyro onaydı ve ardından pembe bir crayon eline alıp resim defterindeki gökyüzünü boyamaya başladı.

" Doktorun işi aşağıda bittiğinde bana söyleyin, intikamımı almaya ben de gideceğim." Dedi Scout nefretle.

"Çocuk, şu an Soldier aşağıda ve ona hiçbir şey yapmamasını tembihledim. Yaptığımız yanlış, geri bırakacağız zaten onu." Engi'nin sesi duyuldu Scout'ın arkasında. " Demo hile yapmayı bırak!" Engie ardından bağırdı ve siyah adamı sarhoş bir şekilde güldürdü.

Spy donmuştu. Revire bakmıştı ve Medic orada olamazdı, olabilir miydi? Yoksa o iki BLU üzerinde deney falan yapmak için orada bekçilik falan mı yapıyorlardı? Spy kapıdan kaydı ve nerdeyse koşarak aşağıya doğru, revire indi. Medic'lerinin orda olup olmadığına emin olmalıydı RED Üssü'Ne dönmeden önce. Spy revirin kapısına gelince dondu. Önceki mutlu kahkahaların yerinde şimdi bağırış vardı. Camdan bakarmaya çalışırken labratuvarın ışıkları kapalıydı, içeride çok az ışık vardı. Spy kanının donduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Ve işte, RED Medic, gözleri bağlı ve sandalyeye bağlı ve ceketi ve gözlükleri kayıptı. Bağlı olduğu iplerden kurtulmak için çırpınıyordu fakat işe yaramıyor gibiydi.

BLU Soldier ve Heavy de oradaydı. BLU Soldier Medic'in yanına gelip ona bir yumruk attı. Medic'in bağırtıları daha da yükseldi ve Almanca bir şeyler söylendi. Spy oraya koşup o ikisini bıçaklamamak için kendini zor tuttu. Peki, ikisini bıçaklayabilirdi fakat geri kalanda ne yapacaktı? Çok düşüncesiz bir davranış olurdu. Spy ötekilere söylemek zorundaydı, BLU Üssü'ne uçacaklar ve doktorlarını geri alacaklardı. Ve sonra, belki de, yavaşça BLU'lara işkence edeceklerdi bu yaptıkları yüzünden. Doktorları güçlüydü, sabaha kadar dayanabilirdi. RED Üssü'ne doğru yolunu almaya başladı Spy.

Medic gözlerini yavaşça açmaya başladı, göz bandını çıkarmışlardı, görebiliyordu nihayet. Burda ne arıyordu? Son hatırladığı şey BLU Soldier'ın onu yakaladığıydı. Ve uyandığında kendini bağlı bir şekilde burada bulmuştu. Canı çok yanıyordu, kaç kere yumruk yediğini saymayı bırakmıştı. Ve bu yumrukların sebebi BLU Spy'ı rehin almış olmalarıydı. Ama bir sorun vardı. BLU Spy'ı onlar almamıştı. Her açıklamaya çalıştığında yalan söylediğini düşündükleri için suratına bir yumruk daha kazanıyordu. Her yeri acıdan yanıyordu.

"Şimdilik işin bitti _cupcake,_ takım arkadaşımızı çalmanın bedelini sen ödeyeceksin." Dedi BLU Soldier Heavy ile birlikte reviri kitliyip dışarı çıkarken. Çok büyük bir karışıklık vardı ve bundan en çok zararlı çıkan kişi Medic'ti. Gözünü kapatıp dostlarının onu kurtarmasını beklemekten başka çaresi yoktu.

A/N: Biraz kısa bir bölüm olduğu için üzgünüm ama biraz hızlı olmak istedim ve bu çıktı. Aslında olay şu an göründüğünden bambaşka heheh :D Yorumlar için teşekkür ederim, iyi okumalar!


	4. Chapter 4

Sniper kayıt odasındaki koltuğa uzanmış ve şapkası ile suratını örtmüştü. Rahatlamaya çalışıyor fakat beceremiyordu. Medic'i aramak için dışarıda hava fazla kararmıştı. Önceden hissettiği endişe git gide daha da büyüyordu. Ötekilerin baktığı yerede dahi tekrardan bakmıştı Sniper. Nihayetinde bir avcıydı kendisi. Ama bu ekstra arama ona daha fazla endişieden başka hiçbir şey çıkarmamıştı.

Yanına birisi oturmuştu ve Sniper içini çekti çoktan kim olduğunu bilerek. "Ne istiyorsunScout?" diye sordu. Aslında bu çocuğun hala dışarıda Medic'i arıyor olması lazımdı.

"Bir şey istediğimi neden düşünüyorsun?" Scout sordu, sesinde sahte bir üzüntü ile. Yüzündeki surat ifadesini hayal edebiliyordu Sniper.

Sniper suratındaki şapkayı Scout'a dediği şeyi yutmadığını gösteren bir bakış atmak için kaldırdı. Ve Scout sonunda içini çekti ve elini ensesine götürerek.

"Pekala, beni yakaladın. Sadece yarın hala kasabaya inecek misin diye öğrenmek istiyorum?" Scout sordu, nerdeyse heyecanından koltuktan düşecekti. Scout her zaman haftasonları kasabaya onunla birlikte giderdi, çocuğu suçlayamazdı, haftasonları üssde takılması oldukça sıkıcı oluyordu. En azından küçük kasabada yapacak bir şeyler oluyordu.

Sniper içinde kendisi ile tartışırken içini çekti. Eğer Medic'i bulamazlarsa kasabaya olan turunu sonraya bırakması gerekecekti ama aynı zamanda belki de doktor bir şekilde kasabaya varmış ya da haritanın uzaklarında bir yerde kalmış olabilirdi. Bu fikiri hiç sevmemişti, en yakın kasaba 2 saatlik uzaklıktaydı.

"Evet gideceğim, neden?" kuşkucu bir şekilde sordu. Scout bir şeyler istiyordu, bunu her zaman Scout her böyle tatlı şekilde davrandığında tahmin edebiliyordu.

"Mükemmel, ben de geleceğim," dedi sırıtarak. Sniper ona doğru kaşını kaldırdı, cümlenin tamamını beklerken.

"Ve belki de oraya vardığımız zaman bana beş papel borç verebilirsin, huh?" sordu Scout sonunda utana sıkıla.

Sniper şapkasının suratında düşmesine izin verdi. Ah, işte. Bu çocuk kendi parası ile kimsenin bilmediğini ne yapıyordu? Sürekli herkes para istiyordu. Scout hiçbir şey söylemeden oturup bekledi. Sniper içini çekip Scout'a bakmak için şapkasını kaldırdı, Scout'ın üzgün mavi gözleri ve her birkaç saniyede titreye dudakları ile karşılaştı.

"Lanet olsun çocuk bana yavru köpek gözleri ile bakıyor." Sniper düşündü içinden.

" Sana geçen hafta verdiğim on papele ne oldu?" Sniper sordu, sinirlenmiş gibi gözükmeye çalışarak. Ama inanın ya da inanmayın o çocuğa karşı yumuşak bir noktası vardı. Ona kendisini hatırlatıyordu. Genç ve umursamazken sürekli herkesin kendisi ile gurur duymasını isterdi.

"Ah, Snipes lütfen, şimdi BONK'un merak ettiğim yeni aromasından getirmişler ve denemeyi çok istiyorum. Ve de geçen verdiğin paranın hepsini harcadım." dedi Scout sızlanarak.

Sniper içini çekip cebindeki ince deri cüzdandan beşlik çıkarıp Scout'a bakmadan verdi ve "Bunu veriyorum ve tüm üssü iki defa gezeceksin Medic için, anladın?" Belki Scout şansına onu bulabilirdi.

Scout kafasını salladı, gülümseyip zıplayarak odadan çıkmadan önce Sniper'a teşekkür için sarıldı. Gerçekten bu çocuğun başka şeylere odaklanması lazımdı. Mesela soda yerinde kayıp Medic'lerine.

Sniper tekrar iç çekti ve ayaklarını gergin bir şekilde yere vurmaya başladı. Lanet olası _Spook'un_ nerede olduğunu düşünüyordu. Acaba BLU Üssü'ne girmeyi başarabildi mi? Kesin bir yerlerde sigara içiyordur diye düşündü Sniper öfke ile, Asla bir Spy'a işini doğru yapması için güvenme.

Sniper'ın gözleri Engie içeriye girerken kapıya odaklandı, Engie'nin baret'i kayıptı. Eli ile kel kafasını ovuştururken oldukça yorgun duruyordu. Herkes yorgundu aslında, Scout dışında herkes.

"Lanet olsun, lanet olsun. Doktorun nereye kaybolmuş olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok! Yer yarıldı ve içine girdi sanki!" dedi Engineer sandalyeye oturup eli ile ensesini ovarken, düş kırıklığı ile.

"Heavy nasıl?" Sniper sordu.

Engineer durdu ve, " Bizim koca adamı hiç bu kadar endişelenmiş görmemiştim, savaşta bile. Acayip korkuyor şu an ama saklamaya çalışıyor, anlamıyorum. Eğer o doktorun kaybolduğunu fark etmiş olmasaydı tekrar savaşıncaya dek kayıp olduğunu anlamazdık. Hani ofisinde her jafta sonu saklandığı gibi.

Sniper buna kafasını salladı, doğruydu. Heavy süreki haftasonları doktoru yemekten sonra kayıt odasına satranç oynamak için sürüklüyordu. Bu Sniper'ın karavanına gitmeden önce en fazla görebildiği şeydi.

Hepsi toplantıdan beri Medic'i arıyordu ve ilk başta kimse endişeli değildi ama şimdi gece olmaya başladığından beri herkesin endişesi artıyordu. Spy'a BLU'lar hakkındaki içdeki düşünceyi anlattığında tek yapabildiği Spy'ın yeteneklerine meydan okumaktı. Ama hava kararmış olmasına rağmen hala ortalıkta gözükmüyordu.

Kapı birden açıldı ve içeriye Spy birden girdi. Aha, tam zamanında, diye düşündü Sniper. Spy işe Engie'ye bakarak, " Git ve herkesi topla." dedi. Engie kaşını kaldırdı ama sorgulamadan odayı terk etti, tartışma havasında değildi. Sniper suratını Spy'a döndü ve Spy ona kötü bir bakış verdi. Sniper elinni saçına attı ve çoktan cevabını bildiği soruyu sordu,

"Medic onlarda, değil mi?" Spy sadece başını salladı ve ve bir sigara çıkartıp titrek bir nefes vermeden önce içine çekti. Sniper Spy'ın sinirlerini bozacak kadar ne gördüğünü tahmin bile edemiyordu.

RED Takımı şimdi poker masasının etrafında toplanmıştı. Engineer sessizliği bozdu. " Emin misin? Bu konuda hatalı olamayız."

"Kesinlikle eminim." Dedi Spy ağızına yeni bir sigara yerleştirirken.

"Tamam, neyi bekliyoruz? Gidelim ve üsslerine saldırı yapalım!" Demoman bağırdı içkisinden büyük bir yudum almadan önce.

" Ben Demo ile birlikteyim! Gidelim ve Amerika'nın sırlarını dökülmeden önce kurtaralım onu!" Soldier bağırdı ve Demo'nun omzuna elini koydu planını desteklemek için.

"Beyler beni dinleyin, oraya öylece gidip..." Engineer bir neden bulmaya çalıştı.

"Hadi yapalım bunu, onlara saldıracağımızı asla beklemezler." Scout dedi hevesle. BLU'ları dövmek için can atıyordu, özellikle de BLU Spy'ı.

"Susun!" Sniper bağırdı. Spook, onların üsslerini iyi biliyorsun değil mi? Planın var mı?"

Spy sigarasından bir nefes aldı, " Onların ilk önce salonlarına saldıralım diyorum. Daha önce hiçkimse böyle bir saldırı yapmadığından başlarına ne geleceğini göremeyecekler. Ve güzel doktorumuzu ordan kurtarıp intikamımızı BLU'lardan alacağız."

"Kesinlikle olmaz!" Engie bağırdı eli ile masayı vurarak. Yanında oturan Pyro " Mmmphm!" dedi Engie'ye katılarak. "Oraya öylece atılamayız. Administrator bunu öğrendiğini ne yapacağınızı düşünüyorsunuz?"

"Başka seçeneğimiz yok Engineer." Spy Engie'ye soğuk bir şekilde bakarak. "Şafakta üsslerine gidiyoruz?" Spy sordu.

Pyro ve Engineer'in dışındaki tüm eller havaya kaltı. Herkes onlara bakarken sonunda Engineer küfrederek elini kaldırdı ve Pyro da onu takip etti. " Peki, ama Admin kafamız için geldiğinde beni suçlamayın." Engie homurdandı.

"O zaman hepimiz anlaştık. İlk ışıkta üsslerine saldırıyoruz, ben üsslerinin en derin yerlerine doğru gizlice gidiyorum. Engineer ve Pyro labratuvarı arayacaklar çünkü doktorumuzu orada tutuyorlar. Eğer orada değillerse biz üssü dağıtırken aramaya devam edin." Sniper Spy'ın sırtına elini koydu ve ötekilere plan yapmaya katıldı.

RED'lerin alkışları neredeyse sağır ediciydi. Plan tamamlanmıştı ve herkes ne yapacağını biliyordu. Spy Heavy'nin intikamla parlayan gözlerine baktı. Neredeyse Rus'umuzun ilk kaptığı BLU için üzülmüştü.


End file.
